1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for fixing an electrical cable that is connected to a connector, wherein said device consists of a connector housing with a cylindrical cable receptacle integrally moulded thereon, and wherein a clamping element can be inserted into and displaced in the cable receptacle by means of a pressure screw.
A device of this type is required for clamping a cable that is connected to contact element of a connector and for fixing said cable on the connector housing. This serves for absorbing tensile loads on the cable of the connector and for the strain relief of the contact terminals of the connector, on which the cable is contacted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A few solutions for fixing cables on connectors are already known from the state of the art.
EP 0 908 995 A1 describes a screw-type cable fitting that features a lower part, a cap nut and a seal insert, wherein the seal insert is arranged in the cap nut and its cross section is reduced as the axial clamping force exerted upon the seal insert between the lower part and the cap nut increases.
One frequently utilized variation for the strain relief of electrical cables is the so-called crown spring.
In this case, a crown spring encompassing the cable is compressed when it is pressed into a conical sleeve on the connector end by means of a pressure screw and thusly holds the cable in the connector.
It is disadvantageous that turning of the crown spring or the seal insert is unavoidable when the strain relief device is screwed down. This may cause the clamped cable to turn as well such that the individual conductors in the cable may become damaged. In addition, such a device is respectively suitable for certain cable diameters only. This means that different crown springs or seal inserts need to be available for different diameters.